Death Defying
by MoonyPadfootProngs14
Summary: When The Fellowship finds a girl from Earth, they never expect the impact she will have on their quest, and their lives. Girl falls into ME. Legomance. Tenth Walker. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I really wanted to do a Tenth Walker story. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or Eragon.**

When the doorbell rings at three o'clock in the morning, it's never good news. Really. Don't answer the door when it's pitch black outside. I was up in my room when it happened, packing my backpack. I was running away. Again. I made it a point to run away every month. Not that my uncle ever did anything to me, he just hated me, probably because of my ears. They were pointy, like one of the elves in Eragon. I liked them. They made me different. Of course, I had hated him on sight, and made it fairly obvious, so that was probably another reason.

So there I was, frozen in my room, my packed bag in one hand, my long knife in the other, waiting for my uncle to get out of bed and find me. The doorbell rang again, and I swore under my breath. Quickly, I shoved my knife into the makeshift leather sheaf at my side. I had made it a while back after deciding the woods behind the grocery store were the best place to hide. I had also stolen one of my uncle's hunting knives; the same one that hung from my hip. He still didn't know it was gone. I had spent a couple weeks in the forest learning how to use it with a little help from Google. Okay, maybe a lot of help. I wasn't bad, I could catch myself a meal easy, and skinning it was no problem. I had grown kind of immune to the gory of it all. I had watched a ton of scary movies with gross stuff in them to try to desensitize myself. It worked pretty well, surprisingly. At least, I didn't vomit after I skinned something.

I shook myself back to the present. I really needed to stop going off on inner monologues. I needed to pay attention. Quickly, I walked down the stairs, hugging the wall in an attempt not to make noise. I moved silently to the front hall. Before the person outside the door could make more noise, and get me caught, I wrenched the door open. No one was there. I scowled, and turned around to go back inside so I could have a little more rest before heading out, but something caught my eye. Well, not something, exactly. More like there was nothing outside my door. At all. I couldn't see the stars, the front porch, or the street lamps. Holy merde. I pressed a hand to my mouth in an attempt to stop a panic attack. I took a step backward, but me being me, and me having the worst luck in the entire world, well, you can guess what happened. I managed to trip over my own feet, and dive headfirst into the blackness. I could feel myself falling, which was strange, since my porch was only a few feet off the ground. But, this probably wasn't Earth anymore. Most people would think me crazy for being so accepting. But really, I've always believed in other worlds. I mean, with my imagination, it's hard not to. It could also be the fact that my ears are pointy. I mean, that's really strange! But oh well.

These thoughts had taken up only a few seconds while I was falling, and I hadn't been paying attention again. The blackness didn't feel normal anymore, it felt evil. I began to feel something pushing on my mind. It felt wrong, like it was not fully alive. To be honest, I really didn't like it, so I tried shoving back. To my surprise, the pressure on my mind receded.

"Yes!" I cheered mentally. Then I looked down. Or, the direction I assumed was down. I could see a light, not far down, and my eyes got big as the implication hit me. I was going to hit the ground, and I had been falling for a while. Most likely I would break something, hopefully nothing worse. The light got bigger and bigger, and I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating a lot, but my computer broke. So, I will try to update this and Blessing of the Ages a lot more often, but I'm gonna need more reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside every time I get them, because it shows that you care. Now, be gone mushiness, and let get on with the story. By the way, have any of you guys watched Mulan? Shang is hot! Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that I refer to in this story.**

It never came. I opened my eyes, and quickly shut them I was lying on the ground, completely exposed to the elements, in somewhere I have never been. I sat up, trying to stop a panic attack. I could tell I was in another world, but that didn't mean I wanted to be there! Who knows what sort of things lived here! And all I had were the clothes on my back, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a fleece, my pack, and my knife. That wasn't very comforting. And my pack only had a sleeping bag in it. In my arrogance (and self- proclaimed idiocy), I had decided to only take a sleeping bag with me, so I could experiment with my knife. Really stupid idea. I had no matches, no food, no water, and no common sense. Awful combination.

Anyway. I stood up on wobbly legs and shouldered my pack. I looked around, and saw that I was high on a grassy hilltop. Then I climbed on top of a rock to see a bit more, and found myself looking at nine men. I stumbled back in surprise, falling off the boulder. I shrieked, and for the second time today, braced myself for impact. Like before, it never came. I was caught by a pair of strong arms, and set on my feet. I backed up against the boulder, looking around at them with wife eyes. They had surrounded me, so naturally I was freaking out. Although, now that I got a good look at them, they really didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me. Four of them looked as small as children, though they clearly weren't. There was an old man in robes with a staff; he was smiling kindly at me. The person that caught me was right in front of me, and I trusted him immediately. Something about him exuded comfort. There was another man, with reddish hair instead of dark, and he seemed like a nice enough person. At least, he wasn't glaring at me like the last one was. He was short, with a long beard, and he was gripping an axe tightly. Wait a minute! That was only eight people! Where was the last one! I gripped my knife tightly. Maybe they were going to ambush me! Maybe the people in front of me were distracting me so the other one could sneak up behind me and kill me!

I must have had a panicked look on my face, because the dark haired man in front of me made a move as if to comfort me. I dropped to the ground, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I think I may have started shaking. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my knee. I calmed down considerably, and lifted my head. My eyes went huge. This was the ninth person, and he looked no older than me. His head was blocking out the sun, forming a ring of fire type thing. I learned about them in eighth grade. Just so you know. Anyway. He had long blonde hair that looked gold in the sun's light, and a muscular physique. He also had large blue eyes that drew me in, and consoled me a lot more than they should have. In other words, he was really, really hot. He offered me his hand, and I took it, letting him help me up.

"So," I said, finding my voice. "Who are you, and where am i?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know that these chapters are short and not very good, but I really want to get this part over with, and I will start having much longer chapters when she know everyone well and trusts them and is pretty much accepted. I don't like writing her all nervous either, so when it gets longer, and she becomes more comfortable, she's pretty much going to go back to her old self, which I know I didn't tell you about at all. She is pretty crazy, sarcastic, and extreme romance-mushy sap. And she knows nothing about Lord of the Rings. At all. Well, until they all tell her.**

The old man looked sharply at blondie, and nodded. His cerulean eyes widened in surprise and what appeared to be hope.

"My dear," the old guy said. "You are in Middle Earth. I am Gandalf the Gray."

One by one they introduced themselves, and now they were looking expectantly at me.

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed. "My name. I'm," I had a thought. I hated my own name, so why not make up a new one?

"I'm Arya." What can I say? I loved Eragon.

"Nice to meet you Arya!" Pippin chimed. I grinned. I was right, the short people weren't children. They were called Hobbits, and Gimli was a dwarf. Gandalf was apparently a wizard, and Aragorn and Boromir were obviously men. Legolas, the one who helped me up, was supposedly an elf. I didn't believe him until I saw his ears. They were pointed, like mine. I smiled at him, and tucked my short black hair behind my ears. He was the only one to notice, as the others had all wandered off. Somehow, they trusted me. Strange, I know. Anyway. His mouth fell open in surprise.

"You're an elf!" he cried. I shrugged.

"I guess so."

"This is wonderful! Estel!"

Aragorn moseyed over. He he, moseyed.

"Yes?" he questioned, a look of exasperation on his face, as if he was used to Legolas getting excited over nothing.

"Wait," I commented, noticing something. "Your name is Estel?"

He sighed.

"Estel is my elvish name Arya. They raised me." I thought for a moment. Then I decided that I liked the name Estel much more than Aragorn and I would use it from now on. I told him so.

"Estel!" Legolas said impatiently. "She's an elf!"

"Really? This is wonderful!"

"What?" I whined. "What's wonderful?"

"You're immortal, Arya."

I grinned. That was pretty cool. After rolling his eyes at Legolas, Estel wandered off. Grinning at me, Legolas said,

"Don't mind him. He hasn't had his daily smoke yet."

And with that, he left to scan the horizon, or something elfish like that.

"If anyone was asking for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," I heard Gimli say. I walked over there to ask what they were talking about, but then I heard Boromir offer to teach the Hobbits swordplay. That should be a lot more interesting than learning about mines.

I made my way over to where Estel was settling down with his pipe.

"You know," I commented. "Those things are bad for your lungs."

He snorted.

"Arya. I am not going to die from smoking."

"That's what they all say," I muttered, sitting down.

"Two, one five. Good. Very good," Boromir called. Pippin grinned at the compliment.

"Move your feet," Estel advised.

"You look good Pip," Merry said.

"Thanks."

Boromir moved over to Merry, and they sparred for a couple of minutes. He was obviously better than Pippin, but he didn't seem to care. He went back to Pippin, and my attention wandered until Pippin cried out.

"Sorry," Boromir said. Apparently, he had accidently cut Pippin's hand.

"Get him!" Pippin yelled, and jumped on him, with Merry soon following.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him down Merry!"

"Aah, he's got my arm!"

I gaped at them for a few minutes, and then cracked up. Boromir was a big man, and seeing him being held down by Hobbits was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I glanced over at Estel, and saw him trying to hold back laughter. He got up and tried to separate them, but one of them grabbed his legs and he went under. I laughed even harder, and saw his pipe out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes!" I cheered mentally. If I could hide his pipe, he wouldn't die of cancer! Of course, he would probably be pretty mad at me. Discreetly, I grabbed it, and shoved in my bag. Not a moment too soon. Legolas, who _had_ gone to scan the horizon, raised the alarm.

"Crebain! From Dunland!"

He leapt off the rock, and moved to hide. Everyone grabbed their things quickly, and soon I was left standing in the middle of the clearing with my bag in one hand, looking wildly for a hiding spot.

"Come on," Legolas urged. I jumped. How was he that silent? He had somehow snuck up behind me, and when I just stared at him, he grabbed me bodily.

"OI! WHAT IS GOINGmmfgh!" He clapped a hand over my mouth.  
"Shhh," he whispered while dragging me under a bush. He slithered in next to me, and we both froze as the birds flew overhead. It was an extremely awkward position, as he was half on top of me, and I would have said something had I not been so frightened. Although, I must say, I wasn't really going to object. He was very muscular and huggable. Just so you know. Anyway. Back to the freaky bird things. They reminded me of vampires, and I hated vampires. He must have noticed me freaking out, as he forced my head into his chest so I would stop staring in terror at them. I hadn't even notice that I couldn't take my eyes off of them until he did that. I breathed in deep, trying to stop hyperventilating, and my nose was assaulted with a foresty smell. It was strangely comforting, and I calmed down almost immediately. I shut my eyes tight, and before I knew it, the devil birds had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey all you people who have reviewed and people who haven't but still like my story! I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got back from a vacation with ABSOLUTLEY NO INTERNET! IT WAS TERRIBLE! But still really fun cause it was at the beach. Anyway. Oh, just to clear things up. This is an Arwen/Aragorn fic too. And if anyone can catch the reference to one of my favorite movies in here, I'll mention you as a character. Just pick a name, what they look like, and what characteristics they have, and I'll try to fit you in. Oh, and Padfoot. You don't count. You're already in Blessing of the Ages. Oh, that reminds me. And Blessing of the Ages fans, I'm going to put up a parody of it soon. Just so you know. Oh, and this is movie verse. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Eragon**

"Gandalf?" I called, after he had made the announcement that we would be climbing the big mountain in front of us. Its name was weird, but I guess a mountain named Caradhas isn't that much weirder than anything that had happened to me today. Anyway.

"Yes, child?" he asked kindly. I bristled at being called child. I was eighteen, for goodness sakes! Although, now that I think about it, Gandalf looked old enough to be my great great grandpa, so maybe he could call me a child. Oh, right, my question.

"Why am I here? And why do you trust me? I mean, I wouldn't trust me!"

By now, everyone had gathered around, and Gimli and Boromir were looking at Gandalf, wanting an explanation. The Hobbits really didn't seem too cautious around me; in fact, they acted like I had been their friend their entire lives. Legolas and Estel seemed to know most of what was going on, and they trusted me explicitly. I mean, I just met them! Yet, I also trusted them a whole lot.

Gandalf sighed.

"Child, that is a very long story that I will leave to Legolas and Aragorn to tell, but I shall explain a little bit. You used to live here, on Middle Earth. You were something of a legend to most of us, but some knew you were real. You did fall in battle, but we were told that you would come to us again in an hour of need," he finished.

"I DIED!" I shrieked. What did that mean? Was I a zombie? Would I start craving brains? I didn't want to eat my new friends!

"Yes, lass, you died," Gimli groaned. "But you're back now, no harm done."

I scowled at him.

"WELL, I'M SOOO SORRY, BUT WHERE I COME FROM, THERE ARE NO MIRACLE PILLS TO BRING MOSTLY DEAD PEOPLE BACK INTO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!"

Estel clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Even though Saruman may already know we are here, it would be unwise to let him be certain."

Now I was really confused. Who was Saruman, why were we hiding from him, and above all, WHAT WAS GOING ON? I had fallen into a strange world, befriended strange people, discovered that the mythological people that I've read about in books exist, and it was all becoming a too much. I mean, most people don't go through any of this in a lifetime, let alone one day! You know, except for the befriending strange people part. A lot of people do that. Anyway. I did what any normal person would do. I passed out.

When I came to, not much later, judging by the sun's position in the sky, my first thought was,

"_This could be really cool."_ My second was that Gandalf didn't answer my questions. He just made things more confusing. The third thing I noticed was Legolas hovering over me anxiously, clear blue eyes wide with worry. He really was incredibly handsome. Gah! Curse my muddled brain.

He must have noticed that my eyes were open, because he sat back, letting me up. As I swayed unsteadily on my feet, waving away his attempts to support me, I looked over at the wizard.

"What is going on?" I questioned tiredly. Gandalf, Estel, and Legolas shared a long look before motioning for me to take a seat again. I complied after seeing his exhausted face. I will take note of what the seating arrangements were, because little details tend to be important. And besides, if I don't take note, who will? OK, here goes. Gandalf sat across from me, with Boromir and Gimli on either side. Legolas sat next to me, and since I was incredibly dizzy, he let me collapse against his side. NO, it was not just because I liked his muscles, and his gorgeous face, and the fact that he smelled like the forest that had been my refuge. No. I was just dizzy. Moving on! Estel sat next to him, and smirked at me when he saw the position I was in. I stuck my tongue out at him. The Hobbits settled themselves on my other side. I smiled at them when they shot me a concerned look. Pippin grinned back at me. I decided something then. I loved Hobbits. Even though these four are older than me, they looked and acted so much like adorable little kids, it was difficult not to give into the impulse to hug them and never let them go. Although, they probably would be a little freaked out. They didn't really know me, but then again, they treated me like one of them. I turned my attention back to Gandalf, who had started speaking. He began to explain about a Dark Lord, (he reminded me of Galbatorix and Voldemort), a piece of evil jewelry, and their quest to destroy it.

"That," is said as he finished his tale. "is awesome, terrifying, and I am _so_ coming with you!"

The Hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir raised their eyebrows, but it was Boromir who spoke.

"Milady, are you sure you want to come with us?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Of course! This is an adventure! And I can use my knife pretty well, if you're worried about that."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Arya. I believe you have to come with us. You will be needed. Frodo, show her the Ring. I am curious to see what will happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! I know, I really should update Blessing of the Ages, but this one comes to me easier. Don't worry; I have not given up on it. OK, so you know the movie line thing? I need to clarify that. The first people to give me a character I will try to use. But, I will need them before they get to Rohan, so review! And don't worry, the chapters will get longer, I just want the awkward part out of the way. It will get longer when she knows them better. Enjoy!**

I gaped at the little Hobbit.

"You keep the Ring on your person? That cannot be good for your health!"

Frodo ignored me, and drew out a silver chain from around his neck. It had a fragile looking gold ring on it. The entire moment was rather anticlimactic. I mean, I was expecting an evil looking, large black ring with skulls and spikes and demon things on it. Well, I guess it _was_ a grand example of why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"That's it?" I blinked. "That's the piece of possessed jewelry you have to destroy?" Notice how I said you? Hahaha. Never mind. Oh, look, Pippin is nodding at me. Aww, he looks so adorable! So innocent. And he has to go on this quest, where he will most likely see people die, and lose his cheerful, innocent soul! I shook myself, not particularly wanting to focus on things like that.

"It's so tiny! Why don't you just, like, feed it to the pony?"

Sam looked scandalized, and moved in front of him protectively.

"His name is Bill."

I heard a choking noise, looked over at Gandalf, and was forced to hold back a smirk. He has choked on his pipe. When he got better, he assured me that in no way would we be feeding the Ring to Bill. One, Sam would kill me, two, it could not be destroyed that way, and third, (this was from Legolas) when Bill pooped it out, and we discovered the non-destroyed Ring, did I really want to have to dig through his poop to find it? He assured me that I would most definitely be the one to dig it out, as I had been the one to suggest such a thing. I scowled at him over my shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that his breath was tickling my ear and sending irritating shivers down my spine.

"Child, are you not affected by the Ring?"

"Hmm?" I had been making faces at Merry and Pippin, waiting for them to catch on like Boromir had. He was snickering, and if he was a girl, I would most definitely call it giggling. Legolas nudged my shoulder.

"Oh, no. Of course I'm not affected by it Gandalf. Why would I …? Oh, right. It's possessed. Never mind."

The aged wizard sighed, and looked towards the mountain.

"Come. We have lingered here too long."

I hate the cold. Really. I do. Even though I could walk on top of it, like Legolas said I could, it was still freezing! And, to make it worse, I was getting kind of bored. I mean, all we were doing was walking slowly up a mountain for a couple of days. Of course, I didn't dare mention it. Boromir would tease me with the Hobbits, Gimli would hate on elves even more, and Legolas and Estel would just laugh at me. Then I had an idea.

"Boromir!" I called.

"Yes, Arya?"

"Can you tell me about that city you are always going on about? Minle Tiry, or something like that?"

"Minas Tirith, Arya. And yes, I will tell you about the White City."

I grinned at him. Finally! Something interesting!

"It is built on a hill, with seven levels made of white stone. It faces the rising sun, and looks out over Pelennor Fields. The white Tower of Ecthelion rises one thousand feet above the lowest level, white and gleaming in the sun."

Wow. Minas Tirith sounded gorgeous! I could tell Boromir loved it a lot. His eyes lit up, and he got this infectious smile on his face. I could also tell he would do anything to save it. He looked so angry when talking about the attacks on Gondor. I let him ramble on for a couple of hours, while I half listened. Merry and Pippin had come to join us, and where asking him a never ending stream of questions, which only made him talk more. I mean, don't get me wrong, I did want to know about it, but I really wasn't prepared for him talking for hours upon hours on end. Oh well. A startled cry tore me away from my thoughts. I whipped around, noticing Frodo was on the ground, groping at his chest, looking for something. The Ring! Oh, no, this is not good, not good at all! Judging by what Gandalf had said earlier about the Ring affecting people, if someone found who wasn't Frodo, it might do something to them! I quickly moved towards him and Estel, but Boromir got there first. He picked it up, looking hypnotized.

"Boromir," Estel said quietly. I looked up at Gandalf; the entire company had halted, looking at Boromir, Frodo, and Estel.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing … such a little thing."

I didn't like Boromir's voice at all, and neither, it seemed, did Estel. His hand moved to his sword hilt, and he said, quietly,

"Boromir … give the Ring to Frodo."

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, and he gave the Ring back, saying lightly,

"As you wish. I care not," and ruffling Frodo's hair. He moved back up to talk to Merry and Pippin, but I walked over to Estel.

"You wouldn't have killed him, would you?" I asked softly, so Frodo wouldn't hear. He shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to be careful." He gave a thin smile. "Go up and talk to Legolas. We could use another pair of eyes."

I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Two updates in one day? Don't get used to it though. I want to thank the people that have reviewed, they make me very happy. Literally, I was dancing around and laughing at nothing for a long time. Anyway, here goes! Oh, and thanks XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX for the cat idea. I can actually see how that would play out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

We have been walking up Caradhas for days and days and days. I am extraordinarily bored, but fear not, I still have not told them. Yes, I did take Estel's advice to talk to Legolas, but it didn't help my boredom. Although, with the cold, I might not be around to be bored much longer. It had become so extreme; the Hobbits had to be carried! In a last ditch attempt to amuse myself, and keep Merry and Pippin's mind off of the cold, I took to walking behind Boromir and making faces at them. It seemed to work for Frodo and Sam as well, because I could hear them giggling from their position behind me in Estel's arms. It worked pretty well for a couple of hours, but by then the cold had gotten even worse, and it failed me. I could no longer feel my toes, and the Hobbit's lips were turning blue. I wish I had something …. Hey! My sleeping bag! Oh, why hadn't I thought of that before? Cursing my stupidity, I made my way up to Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" I screamed. No, I am not being overly excited. I just had to yell really loud for him to hear me. Well. Maybe.

He stopped, and I waved the sleeping bag in front of his face.

"We can use this for the Hobbits!" He nodded, so I hurried back.

"So, who needs this the most?"

The Hobbits gathered around in a circle (picture a little football huddle with really small, adorable Hobbits instead) and we waited for them to come to a decision.

"Pippin and Frodo."

I grinned at them.

"Alrighty then! Now, are you prepared to enter the magical, the wonderful, the warmish, SLEEPING BAG!"

They nodded, shivering.

"Awesome. Hop in!" I opened it wide, and they crawled in, eyes widening. I quickly zipped it up, and they snuggled down until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned.

"Am I awesome or what?"

"What."

"What."

I scowled at Merry and Boromir.

"Oh! Another idea! My fleece! Merry, Sam, use this!" I handed them my fleece, and immediately I started shivering. I ignored it though, when they used it as a blanket while curled up in Boromir's arms. Estel had picked up Frodo and Pippin and we were ready to move again. Well. Except for me. I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, because I had given my fleece to Merry and Sam. Now I was cold. Not as cold as they had been, but still freezing. I know, I know, it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't let them freeze. We started walking again, and I battled my way through the snow to get up front with Legolas again. He took one look at me, and opened his cloak so we could share body heat. I jumped at the chance. To get warm, you crazy romantics! Darn, I just insulted myself. Anyway. Back to sharing a cloak. I shall describe the unique feeling of it, as who else is going to? It was a lot warmer, as his cloak could cover the both of us. I got to be pressed up against his side again too. Somehow, he still smelled like forests. Strange.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" he called back to Gandalf. I listened close, and I could hear it too.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf cried. Suddenly, large rocks fell from above, barely missing us. Us being Legolas, me, and Gandalf who had joined us on the ledge.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Estel cried.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back. He raised his staff, and started chanting.

"LOSTO CARADHAS, SEDHO, HODO, NUITHO I RUITH!" For a moment, it seemed to work. Then, Saruman's creepy voice seemed to strengthen, and a bolt of lightning hit the top of the mountain. AN AVALANCHE! I screamed, and after Legolas wrenched Gandalf back from the ledge, he forced me to the wall where everyone else was, and covered me with his body. Within seconds, the wall of snow washed over us. I screamed again, but was cut off by the lack of air. I started panicking. I CANT BREATHE! I screamed in my head. I started struggling against the oppressive snow, and felt Legolas move the snow on top of him. He popped out, and pulled me out with him, gasping for air. Everyone had already gotten up out of the snow, and Gimli made his way over to me.

"You all right lass?"

"I'm pretty good, considering I almost suffocated."

He grinned at me, "You're all right" and clapped me on the shoulder.  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" I heard Boromir shout.

"The Gap of Rohan take us too close to Isengard!" Estel argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." I heard Gimli comment. I looked over at Gandalf, and he has a worried and concerned look on his face. He seemed to be having an argument with himself, but he shook himself out of it, and said,

"Let the Ringbearer decide."

I frowned as Frodo poked his head out of the sleeping bag. He had enough to deal with already, he shouldn't be burdened with this decision too.

"Frodo?" He prompts.

"We will go through the mines," he said, a determined look on his face.

"So be it," The wizard said, looking resigned.


End file.
